


looking backwards

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Isaac Lahey Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac cleans out his childhood home.prompts: memory and frame





	looking backwards

The picture frame is heavy in his hand as Isaac wipes the dust away with his thumb. It clings stubbornly to the glass but he gets it clean enough to see the faded image.

It’s a family.  _His family_. There’s a tall man with brown hair and wire-rim glasses; his arm is around is a shorter woman with midriff-length curly hair and a bright smile. Each have a hand on two boys’ shoulders – one is taller, almost a teenager, and the other is younger, red-cheeked and knobby-kneed.

Isaac’s eyes sting and it’s not from the dust.  _What could have been_.


End file.
